Dark Deceptions
by Lady Silverwings
Summary: Heero Yuy, a powerful Carpathian, believes he has found his lifemate when he stumbles across Relena Peacecraft. But is she the one who brings out such deadly and dangerous emotions from him? Or is it her mischievious and mysterious bodyguard?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Male Carpathians struggle against the engulfing darkness as they search for their lifemates. Heero Yuy, son of the legendary Gregory and a powerful Carpathian in his own rite, believes to have discovered his own lifemate when he stumbles across Relena Peacecraft. But is it really her that causes him to experience such dark and dangerous emotions . . . or is it her mischievous and mysterious bodyguard . . .

Disclaimer: Honestly people, if I owned Gundam Wing, do you think Relena Peacecraft would have had such a nice cozy little fate that she did? If I owned the series, I would have married her off to Dekim . . . mwa ha ha ha . . . Nor do I own the Carpathian Series. Christine Feehan has that honor. Fusion of the two leads to characters being a little OOC.

Rating: R for bloodshed and violence and Duo's potty-mouth

Pairings: 1x2 . . . duh

Thinking/Mental Communication -- _I'm thinking and communicating with others mentally, whee_!

Normal Speech -- "I'm speaking normally, whee!"

Scene/POV Change -- ----------------------

Dark Deceptions

The night whispered soothingly throughout the countryside, singing its crooning lullaby into the sky as it cradled the land in its gentle embrace. Stars blazed from deep within the universe, twinkling lights that sparkled and danced for all those who took a worldly delight in the joys of creation.

Too bad Heero Yuy couldn't feel a damn thing.

Heero gazed out despairingly over the lush rolling hills covered in a deep dense forest of trees. Where once the sounds of the night had soothed him, now he felt nothing. Nothing but the deep dark emptiness aching to be filled. His soul, so battered and bruised from centuries of killings, cried out for salvation. For the one who would put a purpose to his life. His light in the seemingly endless abyss. His lifemate.

With a disgusted grunt at his thoughts he turned away, blending into the shadows that shrouded him. He needed to feed. His last kill had taken its toll, eating away his strength, his reserves, and what was left of his blackened soul.

"You're unwell."

Heero neither flinched nor broke his stride. Another shadow shifted and soon a figure matched his steps to Heero's.

"I am well aware of this fact," Heero answered. "Why do you think I am _walking_ to my next meal?"

Trowa was able to smirk at his caustic remark before that small trace of emotion was wiped away, leaving his face devoid of anything. "I offer my blood to you," he replied.

Heero shook his head. "No need, Trowa. The city is near and with it replenishment. I can make it."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I joined you?"

Heero cast a disgruntled look at his friend, not bothering to reply.

The two hunters moved swiftly and stealthily in the night. Heero Yuy, the son of Gregory, the legendary _Dark One_ and his lifemate Savannah. Trowa Barton, the son of Jacques, brother to their prince and his lifemate Shea. They were the children of powerful Carpathians. Gregory was Prince Mikhail's trusted right hand man and one of the oldest Carpathian alive. Master of everything, his skill was unsurpassed. Jacques was Mikhail's younger brother. Driven to insanity, his mind forever damaged regardless of the healing bond with Shea. Danger and power emanated from their very being. Deadly and lethal, the two had grown up together amid the Carpathian Mountains, learning the ways of the hunters so that they could protect their loved ones. As they grew, their body count rose as well until they rivaled even that of the greatest Carpathian hunters of all time. Lucian and Gabriel. Whispers of their prowess abounded as they tracked down and hunted the evilest of evil. Carpathians who chose to side with the dark and forfeit their souls to evil. The vampire.

The very thing that Heero Yuy was fighting not to become.

--------------------------------------

"Hey Relena! There's a carnival down at the pier. Let's go check it out!"

Relena Peacecraft laughed softly as she fixed her gaze on the bubbling mass of energy bearing down at her. "Honestly Duo," she chided. "One would think that you're just _begging_ for something to happen to me. Aren't you suppose to keep me out of dangerous situations?"

Duo Maxwell grinned cheekily. "What's so dangerous about a carnival?" he answered back, rocking back on his heels. "As long as you stick by my side, what could go wrong? Besides, you have an entire army of personal who watch your back. I'm just the front man. Anyway, you and Quatre have been stuck in this boring hotel suite all day. Time to liven things up a bit!"

"The last time we 'livened things up a bit' you set the curtains on fire," drawled an amused voice. "Allah knows what damage you can do at a carnival and in public!"

"Aw, come on Kat! Don't deny you didn't enjoy that spectacle either, because we all know you were laughing your ass off!"

"And I have the privilege to know you instigated the entire thing and _egged_ Duo on throughout that spectacle as well, dear little brother," Relena put in with a smirk.

Quatre Raberba Winner shot Relena a glare, but the corners of his lips twitched with suppressed laughter. "All right, all right. I yield. Duo's right, Lena. We have been cooped up in this hotel room for far too long. Just because our father chooses to drag us around during his peace meetings doesn't mean we have to sit back and suffer. Besides, Duo's bored and we both know what _that_ entails."

Duo chuckled darkly as Relena gasped. "Good Lord, why didn't you just say so? Let me change my clothes and grab my purse."

"You owe me," Quatre remarked dryly as he crossed his arms over his chest after Relena rushed out the adjoining door to her suite.

Duo glanced at his friend of the past decade. They had been first introduced when they were merely eight years old. Duo's father was, back then, Quatre's mother's bodyguard. One look and the boys instantly took to each other and became inseparable. Where one went so did the other. Duo and Quatre grew up together and it was due to his father's chosen profession that Duo learned in the ins and outs of the trade and quickly followed in his father's footsteps. Insanely intelligent to the point of genius, Duo graduated high school _and_ college courses with flying colors and was the youngest security personal every employed at the grand age of eighteen. It came to no surprise when Quatre hired him to protect his stepsister Relena and himself while accompanying his stepfather on his peace meetings.

"I can't wait to get out of this place!" Duo stated enthusiastically. "It's going to be great, Q-ball. Tonight's going to be one hell of a night."

----------------------------------------

"I am not comfortable with this situation," Heero growled under his breath, his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Neither am I but you and I both felt the taint of a vampire here," Trowa replied, his eyes scanning the sea of mortals. "We must destroy him before he attacks an innocent."

Heero grunted in agreement. He opened his senses as he walked beside of Trowa, searching for the taint of the undead. Recently fed, his powers were at their peak as the two young men sought the evil one. The crowd of people parted as they made their way around the carnival. A primal instinct as old as time triggered inside weaker animals of the presence of hunters. And Heero and Trowa were deadly hunters. They seemed to glide throughout the mass, an air of menace surrounding them as people sought to get away from such imposing figures.

Just then, another presence made itself known. Grinding to a halt, Heero and Trowa stared silently. Once, they might have felt shock at such a sudden appearance. Today, they felt nothing. Not even open curiosity.

"What brings you here?" Heero called out.

"These are my hunting grounds, Yuy. What brings _you_ here?"

"We felt the existence of a vampire in this area," Trowa answered. "We can do nothing but bring justice to it. As you should know, Chang Wufei."

Wufei nodded, his onyx eyes glittering in the carnival's lights. "I've been plagued by this vampire for some time. He's crafty for the undead. Possibly an ancient."

Both Heero and Trowa's eyebrows rose. An ancient. A vampire that had survived and slipped past Carpathian detection to live for centuries killing humans.

"I propose an alliance. Shall we fight this creature together?" asked Wufei.

Heero almost snorted. _Who would of thought . . . Chang is asking for our assistance_, he mused silently, his thoughts sent on a private mental path he had established with Trowa centuries ago.

_Never look a gift lion in the mouth, Yuy_, Trowa replied.

_Gift lion? Isn't it supposed to be a gift horse?_

Trowa glanced incredulously at Heero. _I prefer lion_.

"Agreed," Heero declared, walking forward. "It's been a while, Wufei. I miss our hunts together."

Wufei nodded, inclining his head to Heero and Trowa. "As I do. How are the Prince and our people fairing?"

"Well. Father and Shea were able to produce a binary component that when added with a liquid is able to sustain and nourish newborn infants."

"That is good news, Yuy. Very good news indeed."

It was a well-known fact amongst the Carpathians that the survival of children was essential. For almost a millennia, the offspring of Carpathians rarely lived beyond a year after birth. If they even developed to full term. What was worse was the fact that the females of the powerful race were few and far between. Every female, every child, was guarded, protected, and cherished beyond a measure of a doubt. Such instincts were ingrained into each Carpathian since birth.

Heero nodded as he glanced around. There was something in the back of his mind that was troubling him. A gut feeling that wouldn't go away. He frowned, unsure of the cause. He came to the conclusion it was due to the upcoming battle he would be facing and brushed it aside. He had more important matters to attend to then such trivial matters.

---------------------------------------------

Duo licked in lips in eager anticipation as he watched the cotton candy being created right before his eyes. He could feel his teeth ache. Probably from all the cavities he has due to his insatiable earning for anything and everything sweet.

He paid the vendor, grinning wickedly as a large bag a freshly made cotton candy was handed to him. He hugged it to his body, careful not to crush the delicate treat, as he turned away.

And crashed into an immovable object, thereby flattening his cotton candy.

"Ah man!" Duo whined. "Don't you watch where you're going, pal?!"

Duo glared up at the individual and almost lost his lunch. The figure was deathly pale, skin gaunt and clinging to bones. Eyes hollow and lifeless, with teeth that seemed rotted. There was an air of decay surrounding the man, as well as the stench of evil. Instincts that served Duo well kicked in and he backed away.

"Lifemate," the man groaned, a reed thin arm reaching out to him.

Hissing, Duo jumped away. "Stay away from me, you freak!" He darted away, weaving in and out of the crowd, just in case the idiot decided to follow.

_Duo, are you okay? _Quatre whispered in his mind.

It was a guarded secret between the two boys, not even shared with Relena. Since their first meeting ten years ago, they had been able to speak to each other using telepathy. Another secret was that Quatre could feel someone else's emotions. Usually it was no big deal, until the pressure became too much. It was at the age of 14 when, after a viotale fight between Quatre's mother and stepfather with Quatre fainting afterwards, did Duo convince the boy to learn how to put up shields to protect himself and buffer the intense emotions that sometimes threatened to consume him.

_I'm fine, Kat_, Duo reassured. _Some freak decided to get fresh with me, that's all._

_Hurry back, Duo. I . . . I don't feel right in this place. Something evil is here. _

Startled, Duo ran faster. He sprinted around a vendor.

And crashed into another immovable object.

_"Jesus!"_ Duo shrieked as his butt made contact with the hard concrete. "What the hell is with me crashing into everything today!?"

"Hn."

Duo peered up from beneath his chestnut bangs at the stranger. At least this one doesn't look like the walking dead, he mused as he scrambled to his feet, brushing nonexistent dirt from his jeans.

"Sorry, buddy," he apologized, skirting around the individual. "I'll be sure to watch where I'm going next time. Bye!"

Emotionless cobalt eyes followed the darting figure as it disappeared into the crowd. As he stepped away, his foot collided with a crumpled back of cotton candy. For some unknown reason, an urge overwhelmed him to the point where he couldn't ignore it. Stooping down, he lifted the bag in his hands and followed.

----------------------------------------

As he passed through the energetic crowd, Duo had a sick feeling in his gut that something bad was going to happen soon. Something straight out of a nightmare. He reached into his shirt, pulling out a thin cord that was attached to his belt. He pressed a small button has he looped the earpiece around his ear and activated the comlink.

"Akuma, Kuragari, Janen, Tsuku, Byouki state your position, over," he ordered, all traces of the bubbly youth vanishing from his demeanor.

"Twenty feet from the tenshi one, Kuragari out."

"Thirty feet from tenshi two, two vendors over, Tsuku out."

"Scoping out the perimeters, Akuma out."

"Five feet behind tenshi one and two, Byouki out."

Silence met Duo as he waited for the final response. _Shit_. "Has anyone heard from or seen Janen?"

Four negatives was not something Duo wanted to hear. "This is a Code Kitai. I say again, Code Kitai. Everyone standby and await orders!"

Duo ripped off the comlink from his ear and sprinted through the crowd.

----------------------------------------------------

Relena hugged the large, overly stuffed and overly pink teddy bear to her chest. "Thanks, Quatre!" she crowed to her stepbrother after he won her the prize she drooled over.

A soft smile was her reply. Quatre's eyes were filled with worry. He had tried to reach Duo mentally, but his friend had blocked him off completely. Duo only did such a thing when something terrible was happening. The last time Duo had put up shields to Quatre's mental touch was when, two years ago, a lone assassin had tried to earn his money by killing Relena. Duo was the closest to the enemy and only after he completely blocked Quatre did he succumb to the killing frenzy that dwelled within him. He wasn't called Shinigami for nothing.

Another unsettling fact was the tension that emanated from the security guards posted around them. Quatre new there was five total, not counting Duo, but for the most part they stayed in the background. The one that was posted to stand guard next to them kept shifting his weight from foot to foot, his eyes darted back and forth in the crowd as waiting for something. He caught the man talking into his earpiece, but couldn't hear the conversation. Something was up. The evilness that Quatre had felt only seemed to grow.

Quatre opened his mouth to suggest to his sister they should move when an ear piercing shriek echoed into the air. People scattered like a panicked herd, tripping over each other to escape from whatever danger was looming. In the center of chaos stood the epitome of every child's worst nightmare. Five figures, like statues at a graveyard, stood unmoving. Four line up in the front while one was stationed in the back. Quatre choked back a scream and took a step backwards, recognizing one of the figures. It was Janen, one of the security staff employed under Duo. Were once was a handsome, carefree man now stood a gaunt, pale figure with a wicked wound that spanned his neck, dried blood caked on skin that hung in ragged clumps. His eyes were flat and lifeless, their stare blank, matted hair clinging to his forehead. The other three individuals lined up next to him were in much the same condition. A horrid stench filled their air as they stood still.

The figure in the back cackled hideously. Clothes tattered and ragged hung off his skeletal frame. An aura of death and darkness hung over him as he flashed his elongated fangs when he smiled. "Lifemate!" he shrieked, pointing in front of him. "Get me my lifemate!"

Relena clutched Quatre's arm in fright. It had pointed at them! Good Lord, it was after them! As one, the line of monsters stumbled and stalked towards Quatre and Relena, bits of pieces of their skin and flesh breaking off as they moved forward. Gunfire erupted as one of the bodyguards, Byouki, shoved Quatre and Relena to the ground, crouching before them as he opened fire.

" - under attack!" Quatre heard Byouki shout in an earpiece. "Request backup! Where the hell are you guys?!"

Bullets peppered the approaching figures. Their bodies jerked back and forth under the barrage. One went down, another lost its arm. As the smoke from the assault cleared, the people that had stayed gasped in horror.

Riddled with bullets, blackened blood oozing from wounds, the creatures kept advancing. Even the one that had fallen was dragging itself across the ground.

"Open fire!" Byouki ordered. Another hail of bullets pelted the zombies, this time from four different directions. Yet they kept coming. One lunged forward, wrapping his hand out Byouki's throat, crushing his larynx. Relena screamed as she watched the body collapse before her very eyes. With a sickening grin, the creature reached out to grab Quatre.

From out of nowhere was a flash of silver. Quatre jerked back as a blur buried itself in the cavity chest of the monster.

"Get away from my friends."

-------------------------------------

Trowa and Wufei heard the screams echo into the night. Their images blurred as they used their powers and speed to rush to the scene. With a barely contained snarl, Trowa saw the line of zombies the vampire had at his command lurching forward to the individuals, two of which were crouching on the ground and behind a third. He wanted to scoff as the humans tried to stop the monsters with their primitive guns, knowing the only way to kill the creatures was by killing their master. Wufei lurched forward as he witnessed one of the vampire's minions ruthless crush the life out of the man protecting the two individuals only to halt as the fiend was thrown to the side by sheer force. Trowa's eyes widened when he saw some sort of throwing knife protruding from the beast's chest.

"Get away from my friends."

Heads swiveled towards the direction of the voice. Standing apart from the gathered mass stood a lithesome figure clad all in black. Black pants fit snugly to tall, muscular legs, a half unbuttoned black jacket with the sleeves rolled up clung to a slender chest, a red shirt peeking out from underneath. A ridiculously long chestnut braid hung to the individual's waist as pale, ivory satin skin gleamed in the harsh lights of the carnival.

The creature continued to howl as it jerked back and forth, trying to pry out the blade. It took a step closer to the cowering figures only to freeze when a rumble reverberated through the air.

"I _said_ get away from my friends!" the person growled, reaching behind his back and withdrawing a short, slender metal rod half the size of his body. He prowled forward, twirling the rod around his body, a fierce scowl on his face.

Trowa's eyebrows shot up as Wufei hissed.

"That weakling doesn't stand a change against such opponents!" Wufei snarled. "And where the hell is Yuy?"

"Right here."

The two Carpathians spun around as Heero stepped forward.

"We have to do something," Trowa intoned. "We have to save them."

"Hn."

Scoffing, Wufei turned away. "It's an injustice," he sneered. "I won't stand for it." He took a step forward, only to stop and stare in astonishment.

------------------------------------

Duo was seething in fury. How _dare_ these . . . _weirdoes_ think they can come up, kill not one, but _two_ of his men, harm his friends, and think they can get away with it! Fuck that _shit!_ It was time to pay Shinigami his due!

With one last flourish, Duo released a hidden catch in the rod. It lengthened into a staff, an arched blade emerging at one end. Twirling it above his head with both hands, Duo crouched low, his scythe poised and held steady as he waited for an attack.

He didn't have to wait for long. Two monsters lunged forward, arms held out and seeking. Duo swept low, lashing out with his scythe and slicing off three limbs. Spinning as he rose to his feet, Duo slammed his elbow into someone's nose. He ducked a punch then flipped backwards and over a kick aimed for his gut. He spun in one complete rotation, the scythe a blur of movement as it dipped and rose effortlessly in the hands of a master.

The God of Death, the Grim Reaper had come out tonight to play.

----------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Ahahahaha!!! I found this little gem tucked away on my computer under a strangely titled folder. It's so _old _that it's laughable. Old as in I thought this up in 2004! I can honestly see why I discontinued it. Too many scene and POV changes. It just jumps back and forth and gets mildly confusing if you ask me. But oh well, I just couldn't resist posting this oldie. At least now I know where to look for it should I desire a trip down memory lane. I heart my fangirlism.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairings: 1x2 . . . duh

Rating: R for bloodshed and violence and Duo's potty-mouth

Disclaimer: Honestly people, if I owned Gundam Wing, do you think Relena Peacecraft would have had such a nice cozy little fate that she did? If I owned the series, I would have paired her off with Dekim . . . mwa ha ha ha . . . Nor do I own the Carpathian Series. Christine Feehan has that honor. Fusion of the two leads to characters being a little OOC.

Summary: Male Carpathians struggle against the engulfing darkness as they search for their lifemates. Heero Yuy, son of the legendary Gregory and a powerful Carpathian in his own rite believes to have discovered his own lifemate when he stumbles across Relena Peacecraft. But is it really her that causes him to experience such dark and dangerous emotions . . . or is it her mischievous and mysterious bodyguard . . .

Thinking/Mental Communication -- _I'm thinking and communicating with others mentally, whee_!

Normal Speech -- "I'm speaking normally, whee!"

Scene/POV Change -- ----------------------

Dark Deceptions

Blood arched into the night sky, splattering down to earth like black rain. Arms, legs, flesh, and bones littered the ground, muscles still twitching in horrific life. A black clothed figure blurred in and out of focus, chestnut hair shot with shades of blonde and red shimmering in the harsh artificial light as the individual dipped and wove in a macabre dance of death. It was sick, it was twisted.

It was . . . perfect.

Heero stood back and watched with a hunter's perspective, his eyes gleaming with approval. As weak and fragile humans were, this being was flawless in his skill.

It was down to only one ghoul and the vampire. The figure squared off against the last remaining zombie, emotions flickering across his face as trails of blood dripped down his face. Heero held his breath, waiting for explosion of movement.

-----------------------------

Duo was sickened by the sight and stench that surrounded him. He heard the unearthly wails from the dismembered bodies as they still convulsed and shuddered. Two enemies were left. One was the freakish looking guy that took Bram Stoker's Dracula to a whole new level. And Janen. Or, what was once the man who went by the code name Janen. Now, he was a pale shadow of himself. A mockery of the exuberant man Duo had known and hired. Another of his men lay dead behind him, his throat crushed as he died defending Duo's friends and employers. The killing frenzy consumed him as amethyst eyes hardened with resolve. He'll put an end to Janen's misery and add another soul to Shinigami's list.

Janen lunged forward, as did Duo. He bent low, coming up and swinging the scythe up in an arch over his head. He half-turned to the right, bring his beloved weapon down on an arm outstretched in a punch, severing it at the elbow. Jagged nails lashed out, raking across Duo's chest and drawing blood. Duo dove to the side, coming to his feet and rotating, allowing his momentum to swing the scythe around and slice off Janen's leg. Th creature went down howling, flailing widely as he tried to rise. Haven't even broken a sweat, Duo placed his foot ontop of Janen's chest, leaning his weight down onto it and pinning the disfigured man to the ground.

"Rest in peace, buddy," Duo murmured as he hefted the scythe above his head. He glared up at the last remaining foe as he felt the blade slice through flesh, the howls silenced abruptly, his eyes never leaving the face of the creature who was responsible for this nightmare.

The vampire clapped his hands as Duo straightened, fangs gleaming as he smiled. "Well done, mortal!" he applauded. "I haven't seen such a display of expertise for many years. And from a human! My, what a show you have given me. But, I'm afraid it all must come to an end. Move."

Duo shook his head, pointing the scythe menacingly at the undead, blood running along the length of the blade to drip onto the ground. "You're not touching them," Duo vowed. "Over my dead body."

The vampire smirked. "That can be arranged, dear boy," he stated. "You know, you are a very beautiful creature. So sensual in your movements. Perhaps, after capturing the female, I shall return to you. I always did have a soft spot for pretty little boys."

Duo snarled, hands clenched tight on his scythe. "You're not touching me or them!" he growled. "I'll kill you before that ever happens."

"Then come for me, my darling boy!" The vampire spread his arms out. "Show me what you've got!"

Duo charged forward, blood and hair trailing in his wake. He lashed out at the vampire, the blade slicing through empty air. Swearing, he lunged to the side, shifting to a crouch as he sneered at the monster. Claws scoured across his back. Hissing, Duo dove forward, tucking one shoulder inward as he rolled onto his feet. The scythe curved as his upper body twisted to the side, imbedding itself deep into the vampire's chest. With a victorious leer, Duo viciously yanked the weapon out. Poisonous blood sprayed into the air as the monster spasmodically on the ground. Instinctively, Duo stepped away from the deadly spray. He was covered in enough blood, guts, and gore. He really didn't need to add more to it.

With extreme self-satisfaction, Duo turned, scythe flung haphazardly across his shoulders as he walked away. It was the expressions on his friends' faces, and those of the surrounding people, that made him pause. There was a sickening sound coming from behind him, as if something semi solid was being mashed together. Something like muscle and tissue . . .

"Marvelously done, sweetling. You truly are worthy of my attention."

Duo's lips parted in a soundless gasp, his eyes wide. _No! _his mind screamed. _I killed you! I know I did! _

-----------------------------------

_Let's end this, _Trowa declared, shooting a glance at Heero. _There's no way that mortal will win, no matter how well he fights. He doesn't know how to truly kill a vampire. _

Heero remained silent but nodded. The trio burst forward in a blur of movement, putting themselves between the vampire and Duo.

"Enough," Wufei proclaimed with calm dignity. "Justice has found you at last, Renaldo."

The vampire hissed and jumped back, eyes wary at the three hunters. Outnumbered and defeated, he knew he was on borrowed time. He snarled, his body lurching grotesquely as he shifted into a large black timber wolf. The sickening sounds of bones crunching and tendons snapping filled the air along with horrified cries. Darting forward, he used his powers to call forth a hail of insects.

With a sneer, Heero sped forward to meet his attack, fingernails lengthening to dagger sharp claws. His first swipe missed, but his uppercut scored five bloody trails across the wolf's muzzle. In a blur of movement, Heero dodged lethal jaws over and over. He felt Wufei's movements and shifted, allowing the Carpathian hunter room to charge forward, his hand sinking into the cavity chest of the wolf.

The transformed vampire howled, his body forced to shift back. Wufei smirked as he jerked back his hand. In his bloody grasp was the vampire's black heart, the organ still pumping obscenely in Wufei's palm. Wufei jumped back as the vampire flopped to the ground and convulsed. Still alive, it blindly sought its heart. If it was ever returned, the vampire would rise again to reek havoc.

Trowa stepped forward, a bright blue ball of fire cupped in his hands. Wufei stuck the beating organ into the flames, incinerating it instantly. Immediately, the vampire ceased its twitching. Without a second glance Trowa passed the flames over the body, burning it until nothing remained but a small pile of ashes.

"Who gets clean up duty?" Heero said drolly.

"Since you and I fought the monster, I say Trowa," Wufei suggested.

Trowa raised an eyebrow but didn't argue. Using his vast Carpathian powers, he sent a mental compulsion out like a wave rippling in a lake, capturing the minds of all who witnessed the event. He erased what memories they had and replaced them with ones that dictated a crazed terrorist had attacked and ruthlessly killed random tourists before committing suicide by dousing himself with gasoline and setting himself on fire. He nodded his completion, the three hunters disappeared among the crowd of spectators.

-------------------------------------

Duo growled under his breath, the headache he had for the past hour intensifying. He rubbed his temples as scours of police officers scurried around him. He half-heartedly heard their conversations and dispatches.

" . . . situation under control. Suspect's remains have been collected and witness reports taken . . . "

" . . . crazed terrorist reported to have killed five individuals . . . "

" . . . dude, he must have been on some kind of drugs 'cuz he was shot like twenty times . . . "

Duo wanted to scream bloody murder. He wanted to cuss. Most of all, he wanted to tell all these fools that everything being said was a _lie._ One big fat fucking lie! This had been no random terrorist attack! A vampire had appeared straight out a novel, zombiefied one of his own men, killed another, then had his heart ripped out by three weirdoes who set him on fire with flames that were blue! **Blue**, goddamnit!

_Duo, are you okay? You seem stressed._

Sighing, Duo tipped his head back. _That's because I **am **stressed, Quatre, _he answered his childhood friend. _None of this is making sense! Why is everyone lying? They all saw what really happened! So what's with the terrorist bullshit? _

_It was that one boy, _Quatre replied. _The one with half his face hidden behind his hair. He had a mental power that he used on everybody. Some strange compulsion. _

_Let me guess, he brainwashed everybody into believing the load of bullshit they're spouting right now? _Duo drawled sarcastically.

_Yes. I could feel his touch in my mind but I put a block up to stop him._

_Well I sure as hell felt nothing but the urge to commit myself into an asylum. _Duo declared. _How the bloody hell he managed to control everyone present is too fucking frightening. How's Lena by the way?_

_Taking it well. It's a good thing we listened to her and went along with everyone's tale._

_It just doesn't make any sense, Kat. We know you and I have some sort of special ability in order to talk to each other like this. But Relena is as normal as you can get, given her circumstances. How could she have not been effected like the rest?_

_I don't know, Duo. All we can do is play along and figure this out when we get back to the hotel suite._

_That's for damn sure. _Duo looked up as a shadow fell upon him.

"Can I get some last statements from you, Mr. Maxwell?" asked the police officer, a writing pad in his hands.

Nodding, Duo blurted out his story, mirroring everyone else's. He had just gone to get some cotton candy when he heard screams. When he reached Relena and Quatre's side, they were already under attack by five crazed individuals. While protecting them, one of his men was killed. Duo attacked when provoked and managed to get his charges out of danger. Afterward, they watched the leader of the group set himself on fire and burn to a crisp.

Silently, Duo fumed. Although his story was close to the truth, it wasn't exactly the complete truth. Duo had a motto in life. He may run. He may hide. But he _never_ tells a lie. Those three idiots better be happy that they weren't forcing him to outright fabricate or else there would be hell to pay.

------------------------------------

"Good hunting, Yuy, Barton."

Trowa and Heero nodded as they watched from the shadows. Heero crossed his arms in front of his chest, his brow furrowed in deep thought. So deep, he didn't realize his friends were calling his name until Trowa nudged him with an elbow.

"What's the matter, Heero?"

Heero frowned. It was that feeling again. That voice whispering inside his head that told him he had missed something vital. Something essential to his very existence.

"Those three . . . the ones targeted by the vampire," Heero answered. "There was something about those three."

"The long haired one and the two blondes?" Wufei questioned, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. "They are a little suspicious."

"How so?"

"Well, the vampire ordered his underlings to fetch his lifemate and pointed to the two blondes. Obviously, he was talking about the female. Why would he believe a mere human female to be his lifemate?"

Trowa offered a small smile to Wufei. "It really has been a long time since we've last hunted," he stated. "It's common now, Wufei, to find lifemates in human females. As long as the female has psychic abilities, she can be successfully converted to a Carpathian by her lifemate and live as a Carpathian herself."

Wufei's eyebrows winged up. "Truly?"

"Yes. My own mother was half human, half Carpathian until my father converted her by accident. He didn't realize what he was doing, but it can be done. Heero's grandmother was the first female human to be converted successfully."

"Is that so? Why have you never told me this, Yuy?" Wufei demanded indignantly.

Heero shrugged his broad shoulders. "It never came up in a conversation," he replied dryly.

Wufei huffed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, mimicking Heero. "So this blonde female could very well be someone's lifemate?"

"Perhaps."

"Then it is our sworn duty to notify the Prince and guard her until a ceremony can be done and her true lifemate is found."

"How do we know for certain that she has psychic abilities?" Heero cut in. "For all we know, the vampire could have been deranged and desperate. I vote we watch from a distance. If she's targeted again, then we'll know that it is she who's drawing the vampires to her."

Wufei sighed but nodded his agreement, as did Trowa.

"It would be easier to investigate if one of us can be around her personally while the other two guard from afar," continued Heero. "I'll get inside and work from there. Wufei, Trowa, you handle everything else."

Astonishment was plain for the two males, but they withheld their questions. They had hunted long enough with Heero to never question his orders. His seemingly sixth sense was so accurate, it was legendary.

---------------------------------

Duo fell back onto his queen-sized bed, half his body buried among a mountain of pillows. He had just gotten back from numerous ceremonies celebrating the heroic deeds of Byouki and the sacrifice he made in the line of duty. Honors were held and commemorated for Janen as well. Regardless of the fact that, to the public's eye, he had sided with the bad guys, Duo managed to pull some strings and made it appear that Janen had been blackmailed and exploited. It however made Duo himself seem even more a tragic figure since he had been the one to put Janen out of commission permanently. The unfortunate superior who had to take down his own subordinate. The newscasters were having a field day with that juicy tid-bit of information.

Duo pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. Today had not been his day. Hell, this _week_ had not gone accordingly. He needed something to dull the headache. He needed something that would buffer the guilt and sorrow crushing him.

He needed a stiff drink.

Knowing he was on good terms with the bartender in the hotel's lounge regardless of being underage, Duo jumped out of bed and made his way down to the lobby. As the elevator doors opened on the main floor, he was accosted by some of Vice Foreign Minister's head honchos.

"Mr. Maxwell!"

Duo almost groaned as he fought to not roll his eyes. One of Darlian's advisors had spotted him. Although Duo was the head in the security, he still had to at least listen to some of the guy's suggestions in the staffing. He pasted a fake smile as he greeted the thin, wiry middle-aged man.

"Walk can I do for you, Mr. Brennan?" he inquired.

"It was a terrible misfortune to your men, Maxwell. Terrible misfortune."

"Yes, it was Mr. Brennan," Duo gritted out. "Since we're two short, I'm already looking into hiring replacements."

"Actually, that's what I'm here for! I found the perfect gentleman to fill those empty shoes."

"Gentle_man_? As in, one? Sir, I need at least two."

"Yes, yes. I realize that, Maxwell. But this man has the qualifications of at least five men! In fact, I hired him as more of an assistant to you, Mr. Maxwell."

"What?!"

Duo's indignant cry echoed in the foyer. A faint blush painted his features as people stopped and turned to stare at him. Clearing his throat, he turned his attention back to the nosy, obnoxious, self-absorbed pig who thought it was his job to do Duo's.

"I'm sure you only meant well, Mr. Brennan, but I don't need an assistant," Duo declared firmly with a trace of anger. "I am perfectly capable in handling any and all situations. Unless, for some reason, you believe otherwise?"

It was Brennan's turn to look sheepish. With a nervous chuckle, he adjusted his constricting collar and shifted from one foot to another.

"No! Not at all, Maxwell. You're work as been superb, as always," the advisor squawked. "It's just that, now with all this publicity and responsibility, I thought it would do you some good to have a little time to yourself. He's already been approved, his background checked and cleared. I _assure_ you, Mr. Maxwell, you won't be disappointed."

--------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Eh heh heh . . . When I said this was an oldie, I meant it's so old, I don't see myself continueing it. :x But blah, I started reading through it and the plot bunny that started it all came out of exile. Now I'm going through my collection of Christine Feehan series to get back into the feel of the whole vampire/Carpathian thing.

Plus, I'm reading a lot of Naruto slash. Sasuke x Naruto (in that order, sorry Naruto seme fans) is just so blazing hot when done right. :)


End file.
